


5am Drabble

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae





	5am Drabble

With Cas slowly but surely falling from Grace, Dean knew a day like this would come. He just didn’t know it’d be  _him_  taking care of Cas when it did. Figures though, seeing as how Cas was kind of his responsibility now. 

As he gathered up the proper necessities, Cas griped in the background. 

"It hurts so bad, Dean. I’ve never felt like this before." Cas whined, contorting his body so he could examine himself properly, eyes wide with interest. Even though he was in pain, he seemed to be fascinated with the new things his body could do now that he no longer had a shit-ton of Grace shoved inside him. 

"I know, Cas. Just hang on, I’m going to take care of it, okay? Now, take your pants off, it will be easier if you do." 

Cas struggled out of his jeans, wincing as he did and Dean couldn’t help but release a small laugh. He had been there, knew what it felt like and he pitied Cas just a little. 

"Okay, now lay back." Dean instructed, ripping a small foil wrapper open with his teeth. Cas lay back on the bed, drawing in deep breaths to try and calm himself. "Legs up," Dean said, throwing the bitten off foil aside. Cas obeyed. 

The second he felt the cool substance being oozed out of the small packet and onto the throbbing sensation, he sat bolt upright. “Dean, what are you doing?” he questioned, looking down at where Dean was squeezing every last drop out. “Why are you putting that on it?”

"So it doesn’t hurt so much when I get going, would you settle down? It’s gonna be fine. I’m gonna take care of you. You gotta trust me, okay? I’m kind of a seasoned veteran when it comes to this." Dean explained with a proud quirk of his lips, recalling all the other times he’d done this. Cas nodded but an unsure expression clouded his features. 

When Dean had finished with the prep, he looked up at Cas, “Okay, I’m going to start now, okay? Just trust me,” he reminded the former angel. Cas panicked. Looking over he realized Dean had forgotten a step in the preparation  Pulling a small bag of colorful rubber Sam had left on the bed with a smirking, “just in case,” Cas shook the bag in Dean’s face. “Don’t you want to protect yourself?” he asked.

Dean chuckled, “nah, I’ll be okay.”

Finding he had no more distractions to veer Dean off course, Cas closed his eyes and fisted his hands around the faded hotel bedspread. “Okay, I’m ready.” he muttered. Dean hesitated only a moment before delving in.

With the first stinging press, Cas’s face scrunched up in pain but when Dean found a good rhythm  Cas seemed to relax a little under Dean’s meticulous touch.

In and out, in and out. Soon, Cas lost himself in the methodical movement. 

When Dean tried to change angles a little though, Cas whimpered and jerked under Dean’s touch. “Sorry, sorry,” Dean soothed. “It’s been awhile.” Re-positioning where he’d been before, Dean fell back into the rhythmic in and out and Cas relaxed once more. 

When all was said and done, Cas made a small satisfied sound in the back of his throat as Dean finished him off. Eagerly climbing off the bed, Cas limped into the bathroom to examine Dean’s handiwork. 

"What’re you doing?" Dean called after him.

"I wanna see!" Came the reply from the bathroom.

"Good luck getting a good angle!" Dean shouted from the other room as he began cleaning up. 

Finding a small mirror in Sam’s bag and twisting just so, Cas examined the back of his thigh. He couldn’t be blamed for wanting to look. After all, he’d never had stitches before. 


End file.
